


Spots and Leaves

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Children, F/M, Gen, Giraffes, Married Life, Married Newtina, Newt and Tina's son, Newtina's Child, Nion Scamander - Freeform, Three year old, Zoo, child oc, domestic newtina, zoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt and Tina take their three year son to the zoo for his birthday.





	Spots and Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> So, Nion is the invention of me and my RP partner on Tumblr. He's the oldest child of Newt and Tina and he's adorable! I really wanted to write a fic where they have a kid, and I always like the idea of going to the zoo for a birthday. Please enjoy!
> 
> This is for Week 3 of Newtina Appreciation Month where the theme was Creators Choice!

Newt had been sleeping peacefully, along with Tina who was wrapped up in the blankets next to him, they had started sleeping cuddling but, through the night they had separated, and Newt was on his back, arm outstretched towards Tina.

It was a goodnights sleep. Until a weight suddenly came on his chest, and he opened his eyes to his and Tina’s just turned three-year-old that day, Nion, sat on him with the brightest grin on his face.

“DADA!” Nion called happily when he saw that his father was awake, clapping.

“Ni,” Newt groaned a little and rubbed his eyes, reaching over for his pocket watch to check the time. Which was six in the morning. “Why are you awake so early buddy?” he asked the boy and looked to him.

“Suns awake. Nion’s awake!” Nion announced and grinned, quite happy with himself for being awake. “I wake Mama,” he decided and climbed off of Newt, and onto Tina instead, poking her in the arm.

“It’s too early,” Tina murmured, not even opening her eyes. She was not a morning person. Never had been.

“Mama! Up! Up! Up!”

“Alright, we can get up,” Tina sat up slowly and ruffled her son’s hair gently.  “Silly Ni,” she grinned and got out of the bed. She knew that if she stayed there, then she would just not want to get up, and attempt to stay in bed all day.

Tina picked up Nion and kissed his cheek gently with a grin on her face.

“Now, I’m sure that there’s something important happening today. But, what could it be?” Tina teased, knowing fully well that it was Nion’s birthday.

“Mama!” Nion giggled and tugged at his mother’s pyjamas.

“Isn’t it someone’s birthday?” Newt joined in and stood up, joining Tina and Nion with a little grin on his face.

“Dada! Mamma! It my birthday!” Nion called out and giggled.

“I thought it was something important,” Tina kissed his cheek gently. “We have something special planned for you buddy.”

“What is it?” Nion asked and looked between his parents, big brown eyes growing even more curious as he wondered.

“It’s a surprise,” Newt spoke and kissed his son’s forehead, and then Tina’s forehead. “I’ll go and make some breakfast, if you dress this monster,” he told his wife and grinned at his little family. A perfect family.

 

Tina came downstairs after five minutes all dressed, with a Nion in her arms dressed in a giraffe costume. She put him down onto the kitchen floor.

“Oh, hello. Seems we have a little giraffe in the house,” Newt smiled and put the plates of food on the table. He had made some toast, and beans for all of them.

“He insisted on wearing it,” Tina smiled and came over to place a kiss to her husband’s cheek gently with a little smile.

 

They all had breakfast together, before all piling into the car and Newt driving them to the Muggle Zoo. They had gotten there for opening time, and Newt and Tina had both been planning this for Nion’s birthday for a little while now.

“Mama! Dada! Zoo!” Nion cheered when he saw the outside and was taken out of the car by Tina, who lifted him up into her arms.

“Yeah! We’re here for your birthday, and you look like you fit in, here don’t you?” she grinned at her son and kissed his cheek. She adored having a son, and she did hope that she and Newt would be able to give Nion a sister or brother.

 

They all got into the zoo, and spent the day looking at the different animals with Nion pointing out all the different ones and naming them. He was looking out for the giraffes but, hadn’t seen them anywhere.

When they got to the last pen though, and walked up some wooden steps, he squealed in excitement at seeing that there were giraffes in front of him.

“Now, what would you say if we got to feed a giraffe?” Newt looked to his son who was in his mother’s arms once again. He had walked most of the zoo, but he wanted a better look at the giraffes from up high.

“Really? Can I dada?” Nion looked at his father in excitement.

“Yeah, let’s go talk to the nice ladies and they’ll let you feed them,” he spoke and walked over where it was advertised that for a pound, you could feed a giraffe two stalks of leaves. He paid one of the ladies, and Tina followed over with Nion.

“Hello! What’s your name buddy?” one of the zookeepers asked, looking to Nion in Tina’s arms with a smile on her face.

“Nion!” he answered, without hesitation and no trace of shyness at all. He was quite a social child and liked talking to people. “It’s my birthday!” he announced.

“Is it? Well then I think we can let you feed the giraffes with three stalks instead of just two,” the woman smiled and handed over three of the stalks towards Nion.

“Thank you!” Nion grinned and let Tina take him over to the walkway, going over the giraffe pen where three of the giraffes were eagerly waiting to be fed. Nion fed each of them a stalk and giggled as the giraffes all ate and looked at him for more.

“Well done Ni, that’s nice of you to give the giraffes some food,” Tina smiled and hugged her son, as she turned to head back towards the zookeepers again.

“Hey birthday boy! You get a sticker for feeding the giraffes,” the zookeeper spoke and held out a sticker for Nion to take.

“Thank you, nice lady!” Nion answered and stuck the sticker to the front of his giraffe costume.

Newt and Tina said goodbye and thanked the zookeepers before taking Nion into the gift shop.

 

They had promised Nion a toy from the gift shop and to no surprise to anyone, he chose a cuddly giraffe for himself, and hugged it on the way home in the car, falling asleep after a long day of seeing animals and feeding giraffes.

They spend the rest of the day at home, with Jacob and Queenie coming over with a cake and gifts, and Theseus and his wife coming over with their own kid and some presents for Nion as well. By the end of the night, and even before Nion’s bedtime, he had fallen asleep on the sofa, still in his giraffe costume which he refused to take off.

 

Newt carried him up to his bedroom once the guests had left and, tucked his son into bed as Tina just watched from the doorway with a grin on her face.

He came over to her and kissed her cheek gently as they just watched their son for a couple of seconds.

“Do you ever think about having another baby?” Tina asked and looked up towards Newt. “I think it might be nice for Ni to have a little sister or a brother.”

“I would love another baby Tina,” Newt smiled at her and caressed her cheek gently. “I love our little family, and I would love to expand it even more,” he kissed her and then led her into their own bedroom, leaving their son to sleep after his long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments, they are much appreciated <3


End file.
